


Pravda

by crediniaeth



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To die a senseless death? Sure, Dr. Rush, that's some excellent potential right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pravda

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 1x08 - "Time" including related Kino webisodes

Dr. Nicholas Rush hears voices coming from Eli’s outcove. Before entering, he stops to listen:

_All I can say is, is thank you to future-Scott for… sacrificing yourself, to try to save us._

_ **Well, it was nothing for me. Apparently, future-me died pretty horribly, so I guess I have future-me to thank too.** _

_The fact is a lot of us are starting to wonder if things are ever going to settle down around here. I mean, before all this happened, I thought I was going to die of boredom. Now, a day without facing imminent death would be nice._

_ **Amen to that…** _

The outcove goes silent. A few moments later, Rush hears a sob. He turns the corner to see Eli huddled over the Kino Console, her face concealed by her hands.

“Eli.”

Her head jerks up and turns to the sound of Rush’s voice. Once seeing him, Eli quickly turns away, her back facing him.

He starts again. “You were very brave, Eli.”

She shakes her head, her short brown hair bouncing with the motion. “No, she was. I’m not.”

He takes a step closer. “But that same potential resides in you as well.”

“To die a senseless death? Sure, Dr. Rush, that’s some excellent potential right there.”

“_Eli._”

The tone of his voice makes her turn. “What?”

Eli’s blotchy complexion, her red swollen eyes – they remind him of Gloria. Too much like Gloria.

Too much like himself.

He extends a hand. “Come here.”

“Why?”

“You’re crying.”

Her hand rises quickly to her face, the back of it wiping away stray tears. “Don’t you think I know that?”

“I am absolutely positive that you know that. **_Come here_**, Eli.”

She complies. A step or two and she’s toe-to-toe with Rush. His outstretched arm circles her, followed by the other. The result is that her face is now buried in his shoulder.

“You’re all wet now.” She pulls back slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not.”

Her head returns to Rush’s shoulder. They stand there, silent, for a few moments.

“…thank you.”

“For what?”

“About Mom. You… you didn’t tell anyone.”

“It wasn’t my place.”

Which it wasn’t. Camille may know because of her status, but what reason would he have to tell anyone of Mrs. Wallace’s condition?

“True. It was very gentlemanly of you, though.”

“Thank you.”

Eli goes quiet again.

“I miss her.”

“I know the two of you were close.”

“Going home, watching her bake, not being able to help… it was torture.”

Rush chuckles. “You bake? Perhaps we should send you down to Becker in the mess, see if you can liven up our gruel.”

A small laugh escapes Eli’s lips. “That would require something more than just gruel for ingredients.”

“True. Very true indeed.”

Eli breaks out of Rush’s hold and steps back. Her eyes are still red and irritated, but a bit of sparkle has returned. She moves to her bed and sits, motioning Rush to follow, which he does.

“I should also thank you, or at least the alternate you. I wish… I wish there was more the other me could have done. For you, I mean.”

“She did enough, Eli. I’m sure you would have done the same thing.”

Eli smiles. “Such a sharp wit you have.”

“And you find that surprising?”

“…would you be offended if I said a little bit? I mean, you are the slightest bit of an ass. Asses don’t normally have a sense of humor. I think, though… I think it’s part of your charm.”

Rush laughs. “Thank you for that rousing chorus of encouragement, Eli. I’ll take it with me to my grave. It will keep me warm on the coldest of nights.”

“There you go again!” She takes his hand. “You should show that more often.”

“But then that means I would actually have to be _friendly_. We can’t have that.”

“Oh, no,” Eli says in a mocking tone. “We can’t have that at all.”

Rush takes his hand out of Eli’s, wraps his arm around her shoulders, and pulls her in. It gives him the opportunity to place a feather-light kiss on the top of her head. “Perhaps that’s not all I want to keep me warm.”

Eli stares straight ahead, but responds in a horrible American southern accent. “Well bless my soul! Whatever do you mean, Dr. Rush?”

Rush laughs. “At least you didn’t try to butcher my brogue.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t try on occasion.”

Eli scoots closer to Rush. “When would you like for me to begin… keeping you warm?”

“I believe the position requires immediate employment.”

“Excellent. My schedule is completely free.”

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

Neither Rush or Eli answer their respective radios for the rest of the day.


End file.
